1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and, in particular, to an electronic apparatus of a clamshell type.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of an electronic apparatus of a clamshell type, FIG. 1 shows a so-called notebook type personal computer 10 having two parts, i.e., an LCD part 20 and a body part 30. Then, when the personal computer 10 is used, as shown in FIG. 1, the LCD part 20 is opened from the body part 30, while, when the personal computer 10 is not used, the LCD part 20 is closed to the body part 30. In this configuration, in the closed state, compact portability is provided, adhesion of dust/dirt to an LCD screen 21 provided on the LCD part 20 can be avoided, and also, damage to the LCD screen 21 can be avoided.
Not only such a notebook type personal computer, but also a clamshell type cellular phone, a clamshell type portable game console, a clamshell type portable DVD player or such, belongs to an electronic apparatus of a clamshell type.
In the related art, in the notebook type personal computer 10 as an information equipment of a clamshell type, radiation is achieved by means of, in addition to forced radiation with the use of a fan or such acting as radiating means for radiating from internal units such as a CPU and so forth, upon operation of the personal computer, through a radiation fan discharging hole 33, natural radiation is utilized with the use of a housing surface including a keyboard 31, a palm rest 32, and so forth, together, to seek more efficient radiation.
However, in the case of the notebook type personal computer 10 shown in FIG. 1 as one example, in an operation environment (see FIG. 2) in which the personal computer 10 is used with the LCD part 20 kept closed, the housing surface including the keyboard 31 and the palm rest 32 is covered by the LCD part 20 and thus, is not exposed. Therefore, the above-mentioned natural radiation does not function, and thus, the radiation efficiency may degrade. In order to avoid radiation efficiency degradation, it may be necessary to improve the forced radiation efficiency by providing another fan for example.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications Nos. 2004-95890 and 10-254853 disclose related arts.